


Teenage love

by TheMondoOwada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Big dick daddy landed in LA, Comfort, Gay Sex, Gay male writer, Lighthearted, M/M, MLM friendly, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Top!Kiyotaka, anal penetration, blowjob, bottom!mondo, non-fetish, romantic NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondoOwada/pseuds/TheMondoOwada
Summary: Ishimaru and Owada have been together for seven months now, and both finally felt it was time to take a step forward in their relationship.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, ishimondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Teenage love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! It’s just a simple self indulgent oneshot, if you have any criticism I’d love to hear! I always wanna improve my writing!

Teenage love.  
Complicated, cheesy, awkward, and very full of sexual tension.  
It would be a full blown lie to say Owada Mondo hadn’t spent nights choking his chicken to the thought of his boyfriend, Kiyotaka. And it would also be a lie if he said he wasn’t surprised to find out his partner did the same. How they admitted to that was a spur of the moment happening.  
Talk of sex, in the form of a joke. Then a question. Another question, an answer, and soon enough they’d found themselves admitting some deeply personal things.  
To put it simply; these admissions led to some serious talk about their relationship and next steps.

Ishimaru was always upfront, when he wanted to talk about something he’d be honest about it and would reserve the time to discuss said topic.  
Mondo however struggled with that a bit more, typically expecting that his boyfriend could easily pick up on whenever he wanted to talk about something. Often too embarrassed to ask or speak up about anything himself. Even the most simplistic of things had the biker overthinking.   
It was probably good Kiyotaka had a habit of pointing out anytime Mondo was acting off, which usually got the delinquent to sputter out whatever was plaguing his mind.  
This made talking about moving forward in the relationship a bit easier for the two men.

“So, what are ya gettin at babe?”

A small inhale, and Ishimaru opened his eyes. His typically composed exterior wavering a bit. The ravenette was still a teen, and he got embarrassed talking about these things just as easily as his lover did.

“I was meaning to ask this for a while, and I feel now is most appropriate! would you feel comfortable being sexually intimate together?”

The air would hang heavy, the ticking of a clock in the dorm room along with the background hum of a television taking over the silence.

“Owada?”

“Mhm?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah!” A flustered chuckle dragged behind his reassurance. “Just a bit taken aback I think?”

An understanding nod came from Kiyotaka, “Of course! This is a very serious topic! My apologies, I shouldn’t have taken this so fast. I just felt we should talk this out like men! I do not like tip toeing around such important topics.”

Owada knew that, Ishimaru had no problem declaring when he was upset about something. Or when he was curious about something. He just about always was adamant on talking things out.  
“No no, it’s alright. We are men! We can do this.”

“Yes, you are right! So... what does that mean, Kyoudai?”

That familiar silence crept back in. However this time the Bosozoku was the one to tear it down.  
“I’m comfortable. I mean we’ve been together for seven months, yeah? About time we took this step.”  
Although the answer was delayed there was not a single crumb of doubt in Mondo’s answer. A dorky smile now taking control of the moral compasses features.  
“I’m so glad!” The fiery eyed man chirped, embracing the brunette he loved dearly. The brute soon hugging back.  
“So, what now?”

____________________________

Planning, discussing, more planning, and soon there the two men were. Side by side on Ishimaru’s mattress.   
They’d talked more about what they should do for the first time and decided to take it slow, just experiment, and decide in the moment. Although Kiyotaka had offered that they plan ahead, Mondo refuted saying it’d be too weird. Sex shouldn’t have a schedule, and they should do what feels right when the time comes.  
The couple would settle on a date, but not plan the specifics of what they’d do.  
And so here they were- awkwardly waiting. As if something would magically happen if the two were sitting still long enough.

“Are you certain ya wanna do this? You don’t have to.”

“Yes! I- I want to! I’ve been thinking about it since we’ve gotten close. Are you certain?”

Was he? Mondo took a second. He was pretty certain. But now he was getting a little anxious. What if he messed up? Or finished too early? What if he didn’t finish at all?  
A hand was placed atop his own, the buff delinquent swallowed hard, but his shoulders would drop with the gentle reassuring touch from his partner.

“Owada, we can take this as slow as you need. But if you do not wish to do this, we can spend our night doing whatever else you’d like.”

“I’m fine. Just got some nerves, we should... We should have a safe word.” The idea was a good one, and honestly it would help the brunette calm himself.  
“Right! It was stupid of me to not have thought of that. How about...” almost simultaneously the two would think. “Detention?” Ishimaru shook his head, “It needs to be something we wouldn’t possibly say during intercourse.” 

“You’re going to say detention when we get it on?”

“You never know!”

“Okay, then what about- uh,” Mondo looked around. Eyes landing on one of the ravenettes shelves, trying to pick out one of the items neatly placed atop the wooden structures.

“How does alarm sound?” A moment to ponder the suggestion, then a firm nod.  
“Yes, that will do. If either of us are unsure, uncomfortable, anything of the sorts we agree to utter that word and everything will be stopped!” Mondo laughed a little at Kiyotaka’s enthusiasm, “Yeah smartass. That’s the whole point of a safe word.” The prefect glared over to his boyfriend, “I was just making sure! In fact, I was about to praise you for picking the word. But now that you’ve decided to be so crude I suppose not!” A small ‘hmph’ came afterwards. 

“Okay, okay! Don’t pout.”

“I am not pouting.”

“Sure, well don’t get pissy. I was just teasin ya.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm.”

The glare stayed strong as tension between the two raised. The anxiety once harbouring inside the biker had begun to be subdued, a smirk creeping onto his face at the bickering.  
“You are unbelievable.” Kiyotaka muttered before diving in to kiss the other man, Owada quickly reciprocating the affection. Lips collided, feverishly entangling together as if they were hungered wolves.   
The tension had snapped.  
And with that, the teens began a heated makeout.

Ishimaru’s hands travelled to pull the taller man closer- clasping the back of his neck and leaning in. In return Owada would snake his own hands around the others waist, squeezing his sides whilst humming into the kiss. Unlike other times they’d kissed or made out, this felt more hungry. A burning sensation just about clouded the two teens. Ishimaru could already feel himself getting worked up, he’d dreamt of this for a very long while. Most wouldn’t assume he was the ‘horny’ type, but low and behold, he couldn’t go long without having to pleasure himself. Especially since he’d gotten into a relationship with the delinquent biker. The thought of groping, touching, sucking.... it all filled his mind. Often. While studying, in class, on dates with Mondo, you name it. Kiyotaka had no problem brushing it aside though, always distracting himself with whatever else he could in those times.   
But for Owada....  
He had little to no skill in brushing it off. Often awkwardly having to shuffle out of class, or social environments to relieve himself. It was embarrassing but a reality he had to deal with. Luckily though, the man didn’t have as much thoughts on it. At least not while out in public. Alone? You bet your ass.

Eventually, the makeout would slowly begin to escalate. While the two danced their tongues together Ishimaru would push the taller man back onto the bed- readjusting so he was positioned between his legs. The position change would end the long lasting kiss, both men panting heavily.

“So, about that detention thing...”  
Mondo managed to choke out, face flushed a dark shade of red from the intimacy.

“Yes? What about it?”

“Well- shit, I thought you had a thing for it or sum...”

“What? You want me to give you detention?”

“No!”

“Oh?”

Owada would lean himself up on the back of his elbows, letting out a small grumble. “Y’know, I was thinking you had some sorta- kink! Jesus!” The lavender eyed teens voice raised, something he did when flustered or anxious. A nervous habit really.  
“Hm, well I haven’t looked too deeply into my kinks. But I do have fantasies.”

“Really?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well could you tell me about them?”

A lightbulb clicked. “You want me to dirty talk?” Kiyotaka smiled at the thought, However it was very obvious he’d gotten it spot on with how squirmy the biker got.  
“Shut up! Don’t rub it in!”

“I was not ‘rubbing it in’ Owada, I was just asking.”

No response came after that- and so, the intimacy continued but with the dirty talk in mind this time.  
A hand against Mondo’s chest, pushing him back onto the bed. A gasp of slight surprise came out, another gasp but one more of pleasure as Kiyotaka kissed at the delinquents neck. Peppering sweet kisses, and then experimenting with a small nip...

“Fuck!”

“Sorry!”

“No! I mean- shit. That felt good babe, keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”  
Mondo would lift Ishimaru so he was facing him eye to eye, holding the ravenette by his chin.  
“I’m completely fine with it all! I like it, I’ll tell ya if I don’t. I really want you to be rough, or mean, do whatever you want to me. Okay?”  
Kiyotaka blinked, like a deer caught in headlights.  
“Wait, so...” Owada appeared confused at the moral compasses murmur.  
“You are fine if I am dominant, correct?” Although the scarlet eyed man was willing to be submissive, and expected his lover to want to be the one on top, he truthfully enjoyed being in control much more. And it appeared Owada may enjoy that as well.  
“Y-yeah. I mean, unless you want me to be?”  
Ishimaru shook his head, “No, I’d like to do this.”

“Then get to it, boss man.”

“Do not call me that.”

“Master?”

“Do you want me to stop, Owada?”

“I’m just messin around.”

“Well quit, unless you want me to punish you.”

The air somehow went up a few degrees, as if it wasn’t hot enough. That simple sentence sent a lava pit straight to the bikers groin.  
“Punish?” Mondo breathily huffed out, as if eager to know what it might be.  
He would only get a hum in return as the teen on top continued his prior works. This time starting with a nip to his lovers neck, and a few more, adding in some hickies inbetween the attacks to his boyfriends skin. Nothing but blissful whines fell from the Bosozoku’s lips.  
“I’ve thought of punishing you many times. Like in detention, bending you over across a desk...” Ishimaru would begin, “mhm, yeah, then what?” Mondo was needy, a mess in fact. A big, buff, strong, nasty biker gang leader. And he was a horny mess begging to know what his nerd boyfriend fantasized about.  
“Then maybe striking you over the ass a few times,” hums of wanting approval came from the man on the bottom as Kiyotaka would describe more and more.  
“I’d only stop once you learnt your lesson. And maybe if you were lucky, I would treat you...”

Before Ishimaru could continue, Mondo leant up and engaged in another hot kiss. His arms entangling around the shorter students neck, pulling him down to his level. It was more rough, and that would earn roughness from Kiyotaka in return.  
He’d grope the bikers chest over his shirt, squeezing, and then with his free hand slap Mondo’s ass.  
A pleasure filled Yelp echoed out into the kiss and the man below bucked his hips upward as if he needed more. He was desperate for more.   
All of that was clear to Ishimaru, who had pulled back from the kiss and begun sliding off Owada’s shirt.  
“You know, I’ve always had a thing for your pectorals.”

“Don’t call em that.”

“What? Shall I call them breasts then?”

“You’re an ass.”

“Shush, I’m just ‘teasing’. That’s what you said right?”  
Kiyotaka giggled lightly before leaning down and leaving fields of smooches and kisses around his lovers nipples. Mondo would lean his head back, everything was hot and each touch made him crave more.  
The ravenette craved it all just as much, soon wrapping his lips around the buffer mans nipple- sucking it gently and tracing his tongue all around, moans echoing out from the biker with each and every little movement.  
“Fuck, y-you know I’m sensitive there babe-“  
No response would be given, instead the prefect removed his lips and trailed kisses downward.  
Finally, he was satisfied with how worked up Owada had gotten. Admittedly he was just as pent up, the tent in his pants would prove it.

“What are you comfortable with, intercourse wise?”

“Whaddyah mean?” The brutes head raised, a confused expression adorning his face.

“I mean what are you comfortable doing? Oral? Penetration?”

“Well- well what do you like?”

“Either is fine. I need to know what you want, dear.”

A pet name, boy. Out of everything they’d done that simple nickname seemed to have about destroyed the delinquent. He sputtered a moment, looking off.   
“UHM, WHATEVER. PENETRATION.”  
Mondo practically shouted, grumbling lightly afterwards.  
“Right, have you done that before?”  
The brunette shifted under his partner. “I mean, S-sorta. Ya know with fingers.”   
“So only that?” A nod would be given as a reply, and with that they could move forward. The nightstand next to Kiyotaka’s bedside had a few necessities sprawled across it. Condoms, lube, toys, and so on. Anything they might need for the first time. Actually the toys had been recommended by the brute below, he hadn’t had the chance to use any so figuring it out with Ishimaru sounded like a nice idea.

Out of the hefty selection to choose from, lube and a condom would be picked. While Kiyotaka took his own Bottoms off, so did the Bosozoku. They’d seen each other naked a few times. Undressing during times at the sauna, showering together, so on so forth. So it wasn’t news that Ishimaru was undoubtedly bigger than Mondo. Only by about two inches, and slightly thicker- which the biker was actually not too jealous about. Especially not now.  
“Here,” the brute exclaimed as he reached to take the lube from Ishimaru “lemme prep myself.” 

“Right, tell me when you’re ready.”

“Will do, captain.”

“You are infuriating.”

“Love ya too, Kyoudai.”

A mischievous grin would arise on the delinquents features, soon taking the bottle in hand and squirting some of the weird substance onto his right hand. While the lavender eyed teen got ready to prep, Ishimaru would open the small square package and slide the condom onto his very erect member. Those deep red eyes would then focus onto the biker, who was slowly inserting two fingers inside himself. A few hefty breaths came from the man stretching himself, the view was... hot. Kiyotaka couldn’t help himself as he slowly stroked his shaft, Mondo seemed to enjoy the sight of that just as much as he started to insert another finger- making it three. The delinquent bit down on his lip, whining aloud as he watched the moral compass rub himself faster.

“I-I’m ready.”

The exclamation was shaky, only showing how bothered the brute had gotten already. It appeared that both of them were ready, “Don’t be afraid to make noise. You understand?” Mondo laid back and relaxed as he retracted his fingers. “Yeah, same goes for you. Now you gonna fuck me or what, Ishi?”

A small eye roll before Kiyotaka would kiss the brunettes jawline, “You don’t need to worry about that. Just don’t cum too fast, okay?” It sounded more like.. was Ishimaru mocking the delinquent? Well whatever he was doing it only made the man grow ten times more flustered.  
However, as Kiyotaka adjusted, all thoughts seemed to melt away. The bikers mind now focused on the feeling of his partner sliding into him.  
“Jesus Christ-“ Owada’s back arched, gripping onto the others shoulder to steady himself. After that, varied levels of pleasure filled noises would ring out of the typically intimidating man. The morals committee member ate up every single sound, soon having planted himself all the way in. Each breath was dragged out, “You feel... very good Owada...” 

“Mhm- y-you do too,”

“May I move?”

“Please!”

Something about this felt more than just hot, but also extremely romantic. It was as if in this moment, there was nothing Mondo had to pretend to be. He could be weak, he could be taken control of, he didn’t have to pretend to be strong- or mean, or anything. He didn’t need to live up to any standard set up for him. And he trusted his partner enough to let himself just be himself.  
That feeling outstretched to Kiyotaka just the same.  
Right now, for once, he was in control. Usually being ignored, looked down upon, never taken seriously. He never got to take the reigns. He never felt he lived up to the goals he had. In this moment, he could take the reigns. He could be the leader.  
It was something they both wanted, and in a way needed.

Once given the go to, Kiyotaka slowly drew back and pushed back in. He was careful and slow, clearly it was hard to contain himself from going any faster but he did his best.

“I love you, Mondo.”

“F-first name huh? Is it that good?”

“Much more than good,”

“Jeez,” Owada would tilt his head back letting out a satisfactory groan “Y-you’re gonna gimme a complex babe.”

The noises were a good sign, and they allowed Ishimaru to speed up. His own pleasureful noises erupting as the pace quickened. He’d bite, and kiss at Mondo’s neck.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this to you, you act like such a brat. But I always knew you were a fake. With some simple discipline-“ Ishimaru let out a sharp inhale “ah, fuck!”  
The exclamation would be followed by a harsh thrust which in turn earned a curse from the brunette, “Babe holy shit!” Mondo could feel it in his fucking gut! It was pure damn ecstasy! Nothing had ever felt so good. The world around the two basically didn’t exist, it was all nothing but a horny fog of heat.

“Fuck me!”  
Owada practically pleaded, and Kiyotaka listened. The harsh thrusts continued, slamming in and out at a much faster pace now. “Babe! Babe! Oh my god-“ after louder exclamations, he couldn’t verbalize his pleasure anymore. Only sloppy noises every time his prostate was hit just right.  
Each thrust was like magic, he’d never felt so good. He wanted it all, to be destroyed, he was being absolutely wrecked and enjoyed every last second of it. All the heat, and pleasure was building up, growing. He was there, he was so so close.

“I love you! Holy shit, I love you so much Kiyotaka!”  
That was the only sentence he could make out as he grinded down against his lovers cock, curling forward and hugging tightly to the man atop himself. His breathing was heavy, and he’d most certainly climaxed right then and there.  
“Fuck, Taka, oh fuck- that felt-“ his words were breathy, it was as if he’d ran a mile and only now got a break.

“That felt really good babe.” Ishimaru happily listened, catching his own breath. Although he hadn’t climaxed, everything felt absolutely phenomenal. “You aren’t hurt, correct? I’m sorry if I had been too rough- you truly do feel great.”  
Owada was in a haze, but reciprocated a nod.  
“M’good baby, you ain’t finished yet though?”  
A red shade dominated the ravenettes cheeks.   
“N-no, but that’s fine. I enjoyed myself very much!”  
The teen would pull out, a deep sigh coming from the biker.  
“Well, I can help ya.” The offer was met with a confused glance as the scarlet eyed man slid off the now used condom. “Mondo, I trust and love you, but it would not be safe for you to have a second round.” The delinquent shook his head, “No- babe, if you are okay with it I can try to...” the brunette would make a lewd sucking gesture, and as if they hadn’t just fucked, Kiyotaka gasped and swatted at his lover.

“Owada! That is highly inappropriate!”

Chuckles bursted out, “Hey! Don’t act like yer so innocent here!”

“Fine! I am not innocent either! But there is no need for- for such vulgarities!”

“Do you want a blowjob or not, Taka?”

“I would love one.”

“Alright, that’s all ya had to say.”

Both men would hold back laughter, no matter how much they bickered it was always lighthearted. In a way it was the twos love language, hell, they even got together by challenging each other. It was basically their thing.

Mondo would soon readjust and his boyfriend would as well.   
Kiyotaka was now sitting on the beds edge, and Owada on the floor between his legs.   
“You look very handsome, Owada!”

“You’re just sayin that cuz I’m about to give ya head.”

“No!”

“Yeah!”

“Mondo! Please!”

“Fine fine... I love ya.”

A small hum, “I love you too.”

“Are you ready?”

As if contemplating, Ishimaru would pause. He had honestly wished he could’ve finished along with his lover, slightly embarrassed about how they even ‘needed’ to do this. The prefects mind seemed to become distracted before Mondo spoke up “You okay babe? Sorry if I was being too mean. If you want we could try again later?”  
Ishimaru shook his head profusely, “I wish to do this very much! I just.... I do not feel I should be making you do this! You must be sore right now! I- I-“ a concerned look grew on the bikers face, “Hey, hey- Ishi it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me alright? N’ I wanna do this for you. Only if you want it too though, you just fucked my brains out! I wanna make ya see stars too.”   
A deep breath, and the moral compass would soon relax. “I trust you, and I consent. But if you ever need to stop, remember our safe word.”   
Owada kissed his partners inner thigh, “Of course babe, thank you.” With that it seemed things were back in full swing as Ishimaru ran a hand through Owada’s long but very damaged hair. The moral compass always loved his partners hair, especially when it was let down- and although he didn’t exactly dislike his lovers pompadour... it wasn’t exactly as favourable as his natural hair.

Ishimaru would admire the man between his legs, biting down on his lip the second Owada’s tongue licked from the base of his more than hard dick, all the way to the tip. He wasn’t experienced, but he had done a bit of research (more than a bit) after they’d agreed to try things out and it somewhat showed.  
As the biker wrapped his lips around the tip, Kiyotaka would grip onto his hair out of instinct.

“You are doing wonderful-“ they’d hardly begun and praises were being uttered. Owada would hum in return, the vibrations jolting through the other teens shaft. His legs shuttered, a wave of pleasure arising along with whines of enjoyment. Mondo would suck gently, bop his head up and down. With every time he went back down he would take in more and more length, slowly working in his tongue and dancing it around his partners cock. Another hum occurred and as things built up Kiyotaka let out a gasp, a moan, and another tug of the hair, each noise expressing his enjoyment.

“Oh- oh that feels very good Mondo-“ the exclamation was blurted out with ecstasy, “please, continue!” The pleading earned yet another hum. The vibrations, the swirling tongue, the slick up and down movements, it was blissful. Owada would soon be taking the full length, breathing heavily through his nostrils- he was just as much of a mess. Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and gagging ever so often. All of it turned the ravenette on even more, “Darling, y-you are so beautiful, such a good- a good-“ his words were lost in the heap of moans he’d become. That climax was breaching close and they both knew it, with that in mind the man at work took in as much as he could not caring how much he choked on the prefects cock. He loved the feeling, he wanted to be a total slob, he wanted it all.

It was building up more and more, the choking against his member and vibrations, his lovers tongue, everything, it was just the perfect amount to get him to where he needed to be.  
“Mondo! Ah- I love- You!” Ishimaru pressed Owada’s head down as he finally released, tilting his own head back as pleasure corrupted his body, the mans load all being taken into the back of Mondo’s throat. It was all completely accepted, welcomed, and thoroughly enjoyed. Once completely sure he’d taken it all the delinquent pulled his head back up, gasping as he swallowed the sweet but somewhat salty substance down his throat. Saliva, snot, and probably some left over cum drenched the brunettes face. Sweat covered them both. The air hummed, and a temperature that compared much to a hot summer noon would encompass them both.

The only noise in the room for a while was gasps for air as the two collected themselves. It seemed afterglow was officially hitting, and the adrenaline of it all was sizzling down.  
“I love you too.”  
Kiyotaka looked back down, raising a thick eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You said you loved me, right?”

“Oh- yes! I do, that was a little late though Owada.”

“Pardon me then, I had a load in my mouth though.”

An eye roll, and then Ishimaru would lean down and kiss the brutes forehead. “Thank you.” Owada returned a kiss to the nose, “Nuh uh, thank you.” 

“For what exactly?”

“Givin me such a good time.”

“You gave me a much better time!”

“No way, not possible.”

“Absolutely way!”

Mondo couldn’t help it as he began to laugh, the giggling became infectious and soon the ravenette erupted in the cheery giggles as well. “You are a very strong man, Owada.” His voice was much more tender this time, and Mondo seemed to melt at the tone. “Tch, you’re much stronger Kyoudai.” The compliments would be accepted, the delinquent soon crawling back onto the bed and pulling Kiyotaka into a hug.

“Mondo-“

“Hm?”

“You smell rancid,”

“Thanks, you too.”

“We can cuddle in the shower.”

“Hmm, c’mon I’m tired.”

“Shower, then we can sleep.”

A sigh emerged, but eventually the brute caved in with a reluctant ‘yes dear’ as he stood back up.

“I bet I can finish showering faster than you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“For you yeah, not for me. I’m a super cleaner.”

“Your dorm is a mess! This win goes to me already!”

“You sure about that?”

“The challenge is on! Quit blabbering!”

The back and forth chatter would continue on as the two men disappeared into the shower. A new silly challenge commencing.  
Just two very awkward and very in love teenagers doing what they do.


End file.
